Adventures with my twin
by Nashane
Summary: Monkey D. Lottie is an ex-marine, Luffy's twin sister, and can control water. She dreams of adventure and fights for what is right. But what will happen when she has caught the eyes of two pirate captains. Will she find love, will her brother become the pirate king, watch how she changes the world of One Piece. Warning there will be lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is Nashane-Kun again and as I was watching one piece with my older brother I realized what would the show be like if Luffy had a twin, would the world be able to handle another Luffy, what if the twin was a sister, what if she was the exact opposite of him. All of these questions will be answered by myself and my brother Mattie-Chan. Well on with the story.

I do not own one piece I only wish I did!

CHAPTER 1

* * *

I was wondering around the woods looking for my stupid big brothers I only have two weeks to spend with them before I go back to my training with Grandpa Garp. I'm training to become a great marine, I started my training 2 years ago, and I'm only 9 years old. I visit my brothers twice a year for two weeks at a time and the hole time we spend fighting.

You see my twin brother Luffy and my older brother Ace both want to be pirates a marines worst enemy. But my grandfather says I need to have a good relationship with my brothers so I live with my foster mother Dadan and her mountain bandits. Don't tell anyone but I'm her favorite because I'm a girl just like her.

"Gum-Gum pistol," I dodged Luffy's stretching fist just in time. I used my power and pulled the water out of my canteen and threw it at the three boys in the trees and you could hear all three of them plopping to the ground.

"That's no fair Lottie you are using your freaky water controlling power," Luffy yelled. "My power is not freaky. At least I didn't have to eat some sort of weird fruit to get it, I was born with mine, and I can swim unlike you now," I said. Luffy glared at my ocean colored eyes then made some stupid face at me again.

"You got us again Lottie, maybe you can help us on our next treasure run," Sabo said. "Sorry Sabo-san but I hate pirates and stealing. You are lucky that I am only a cadet and can't arrest you guys yet," I growled.

"Oh, come on Shortie! You wouldn't arrest me for all I'm your favorite brother," Ace said as he grabbed my head and ruffled my sholder length black hair roughly. "Ace you are the first on my list of pirates to go after," I said as I pushed him off me. "Don't be like that Lottie, if it makes you feel better I'll make you my first mate of the ship," Ace said. "Like I would want that or have you all forgotten I AM A MARIEN!" I yelled.

I marched back to the lake near Dadan's house to practice my power. Unlike devil fruit powers I was born with mine so I can swim but mine comes with a price as well, I can't be away from a mass of water for long periods of time plus I can't eat meat. I brought the water into a whip like stream around me and began to practice with that. When it got dark I went back to the house to see Dadan and her group of merry men drinking booze.

"Hey Lottie why don't you come have a drink with us," Dadan yelled obviously drunk to be asking a nine year old to come drinking. "No thanks Auntie I'm tired so I'm going to go hit the sack," I said in my politest tone.

"Okay baby," she said then burst out laughing. I walked into the room I shared with the three guff balls to see they were all already in the bed we shared. I crawled in between Ace and Luffy, and put my forehead to Luffy's.

"Hey sis, I know you want to be a marine and all but won't you travel with me and my crew when you retire or something," Luffy said. Though he wants to be I pirate I love my twin a lot, I would kill for him, I'd do that for all of my brothers. "We'll see Luffy," I whispered. "Hey if you do that with him then you are going to do something for us too," Ace said, both him and Sabo gave me a cheesy grin.

"Okay okay, now just go to sleep you idiots," I laughed out and returned to my position with Luffy (our fore heads touching and us holding hands) as we Laughed ourselves to sleep for the dumbest joke and other reasons.

* * *

As I look back at those moments I realize how much I miss them. Now I am corporal of the marines and I am posted at Logue town under captain Smoker or Smoker-kun as I have called him that since I've been in the marines. I am over the punishing criminals we capture and leading squads to capture pirates.

I walked to captain Smoker's room as we speak getting many good morning corporals as I passed the men. The men at HQ stares at me all the time as I walk down the halls I guess being in a base full of men does that plus I always wear a pair of daisy dukes, a black half tank top that has marine written across my chest, black combat boots, a jacket similar to Smoker-kun's but longer (goes to the back of the knees, stays unzipped), my black messy hair was pulled into a low horse tail and my black fedora with a blue lining that goes around it. In other words I was sexy and I knew it.

"Good morning Smoker-kun," I yelled. He only nodded my way as he lite his cigars before he put his match out I took it from him to light my small but long pipe. "Ya know kid, smoking is bad for you," he said. "well you are the one who pretty much got me hooked on it," I said. "Well what do you fucking expect I was your babysitter for most of you life," he growled.

Smoker got up off the bed and started to put on his boots giving me a good look at his muscles. What he might be 15 years older than me but I like tall, muscular, and strong men.

"Lottie have you seen the new wanted posters," Smoker said. I shook my head no then went to his desk to look at them. I stood there in shock on the very top was a poster on my brother Luffy for 30,000,000 Berry. "Ya know him or something Lottie," Smoker said.

"Ya, he is my older twin brother," I said. "Monkey D. Luffy huh, I forgot you changed you name," Smoker said. "Ya I changed it so people wouldn't think I was using my family's status to rise through the ranks. Im now Oceana D. Lottie," I said.

I then shook it off and brought up the reason I came here. "Hey Smoker-kun can I go to town today, it is supposed to be my day off," I said you could hear the hopefulness in my voice. "Sure just stay out of trouble kid. Tashigi is in town if you need back up." He said while laying back down.

I gave him a big smile and raced out the door before he could change his mind. I can't wait to see what adventures await me in town.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Nashane-kun: well that came out better than I thought it would.

Mattie-Chan: your right sis use usually you miss spell every word. Though your ideas are great your grammar sucks.

Nashane-kun: oh Ha. Ha. Very funny at least I don't eat like Luffy.

Mattie-Chan: MEATTTTTT!

LUFFY: MEATTTTTTTTT!

Nashane and Lottie: You guys are idiots!


	2. Chapter 2

We're back with another chapter of The Twin Pirate and The Twin Marine! Mattie-Chan and I are so excited. Well on with the show.

I do not own One Piece I only wish I did.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I have been in town for less then 15 minutes and I already got all of my errands. I had my jutte fixed (the same thing as the weapon smoker wears on his back), I got more tobacco for my long kiseru pipe (Japanese style pipe), I bought more toiletries, and I got all my grocery shopping done. I made one of my men take it all back to HQ except my kiseru pipe and my jutte.

Now I'm just walking around the market watching the children running around playing. I grinned when I saw another peaceful day in Loughton. All of a sudden I got jerked to the side "Hey you idiot what do you think your …..doing?" a man with blond hair and curly eyebrows said. "I don't know what do you think your doing sir," I hissed out. "sorry ma'am I just got you confused with one of my friends," he said bowing his head in apology.

"Hey look its okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I've been around my ill ass partner for too long," I said. I pulled my pipe out and struck a match so I could smoke more. "Would you mind lighting me up too," the man said while holding out one of his cigarettes. "Sure thing pal," I said and lit the cigarette and my pipe. "Well it was nice bumping into you," I said then walked off.

I wonder where Tashigi- Nee-Chan is I thought as I wondered around. I saw a man with moss green hair looking around like he was lost or something I guess he was. "Hey buddy you need any help there," I said walking up to him. "Umm yeah. Could you tell me where a sword shop is," he said nervously. "Yeah down the corner, take a right then take a left when you reach the bar. You think you can do that without getting lost again," he nodded his head and went on his way.

I then started to make my way to the execution stand. Pirates from all over come to gaze were Gold D. Rodgers was executed to give them hope before crossing into the grand line but it is my job as corporal and leader of G5 unit 3 to catch pirates before they enter the grand line.

All of a sudden it began storming and the ground was over flowing with water. "Well this is a bad omen," I whispered. "Corporal Lottie," one of my squad members came running to me in a panic. "What is it, Natthew," I said pulling my kiseru pipe out of my mouth. "we have pirates in the square," Natt said. "Tell me are they known, what are there names Natt," I ordered. "there is club wielding Alvida, Buggy the clown, and straw-hat Luffy," Natt panicked. "What," I yelled.

I quickly made a stream of water and skated across the water holding onto my hat. ( a/n; a lot like surfing or water bending. Haha got to love avatar). Damn it I didn't think I'd have to fight Luffy so soon. The idiot just had to come here.

I saw the execution stand and saw my brother about to be killed. "For the crime of humiliating me, I sentence you sentence you, Monkey D. Luffy, to a Flashy Execution," Buggy yelled. I sent myself flying threw the air with the and planted on Buggy's face (not a face plant) sending him to the ground but I landed perfectly on my feet.

"Ok you idiot what have you gotten yourself into this time," I said. Luffy just gave me his trade mark grin. "Long time no see," he said. "You, you bitch, who do you think you are," Buggy yelled. "I am corporal of marine HQ G5, leader of squad 3, and captain Smoker's partner for ten years. My name is Oceana D. Lottie and I'm the one who is throwing your ass in prison," I said. Buggy's eyes got big "She is also my twin sister," Luffy said cheerfully. Buggy's jaw dropped to the ground.

He then shook of the surprise "well then I guess I'm going to kill the both of you then make a quick get away." He used his chop-chop powers to throw a dagger at me but I easily escaped. I then could feel the moisture in the air become electric so I jumped away from the stand, for all im weak when it comes to lightning.

"Say you last words straw-hat," buggy said. "okay, I'm the man who will be the king of the pirates," The idiot yelled then he gave a big grin and said, "sorry but looks like I'm dead."

Buggy started to bring his sword down but like I predicted a huge bolt of lightning struck the stand. I was sent flying with pieces of wood. I flipped and landed on my feet and looked back at the stand to see Luffy putting his hat on with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey Sanji, Zoro wasn't that awesome or what," Luffy said to the two men I met earlier today. I guess they were members of his crew.

I walked up to Luffy and punched him as hard as I could on his stupid grinning face. Luffy flew threw a good many walls but popped right back up and ran towards his crew. "Okay guys it's time we got out of here. She is really pissed," Luffy yelled as he carried off his crew mates.

I was about to start chasseing after them but Smoker came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Lottie let me take care of this, You need to calm down and handle these pirates I have already caught," Smoker said. "But Captain he is my brother therefore my responsibility to catch him," I yelled at him.

"Lottie I need you here. I can handle him, but in order for me to do that I need you here to make sure these pirates get locked up because no one does a better job then you," Smoker said. I looked down at my feet making me seem smaller than I already am and nodded my head. "Thank you Lottie," Smoker said. "Bring my Billoower Bike," Smoker ordered.

Smoker left to get my brother. "Well are you idiots just stand there or are you going to take these pirates to HQ," I yelled. They scrambled around so not to anger me dragging the pirates behind them. When we got half way to HQ, I felt a strong gust of wind, that could only mean one thing. I raced off to the sea shore and saw a pirate ship, no doubt my brother's, starting to set sail.

"LUFFY," I yelled in no time I saw him looking back at me from his ship. "Lottie come on, you can make it. Come join my crew," Luffy yelled back. After all of these years he still wants me to be his shipmate. "You idiot, Have you forgotten I AM A MARINE, AND I WILL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD." I screamed as the rain hid my tears. I could still hear Luffy calling my name in the distance.

Why couldn't have Luffy just stayed home to never become a pirate. Why did he have to have a bounty on his head. Why is he so obsessed with becoming the king of pirates.

I rubbed my eyes, there is no use in crying over it now. For all this was his choice to become a pirate and my choice to become a marine. But there is one thing that will never change my love for my brothers. And I love them enough that I'll be the marine who catches them.

I headed back to HQ determined to catch them. When I walked in I saw Smoker-kun and Tashigi-nee-Chan. "Lottie pack you things we are leaving to chase the straw-hats," Smoker ordered. "Yes Sir," I said. And that is how our journey began.

* * *

Nashane-kun: Okay guys what do you think. Pretty good huh.

Mattie-Chan: *pouts* you forgot to put in Buggy's nose problem.

Nashane-kun: Seriously is that all you can say you have been bugging me to put that in the story all week.

Mattie-Chan: but that is my favorite part about Buggy.

Nashane-kun: You keep annoying me about that I won't give you any meat for a week.

Mattie and Luffy: NOT THE PRECIOUS MEAT!

Nashane, Lottie, and Nami: suck it up you morons! #hits them over the heads with a frying pan#

Nashane-kun: sorry about that. Please don't forget to review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Lets get ready for a new chapter! Mattie- Chan and I are so happy about our first review thank you so much. I love getting reviews and hearing what others has to say about my work. I can't wait to get more! Sorry for the long wait I have started college recently. Well lets get to the chapter shall we.

CHAPTER 3

I remember the first time I ever stepped foot on a marine ship. I just barely turned seven and Grandpa Garp had assigned me to be a cabin girl of marine HQ of G5.

"So pretty much all I have to do is clean HQ and serve the men here until I can move up in rank," I asked. "yup That's it. Now all I have to do is find you a mentor," Gramps said. I pouted "Why do I need a mentor. Admit it you only want someone who would baby-sit me."

Gramps let out a long sigh, "the mentor will be there to watch you true but also be a role model that you will need Lottie." We walked to the captions cabin only speaking to each other along the way. When we got there he made me sit outside by the door.

It took so long that I fell asleep waiting but I was soon shook awake. "Lottie, Honey wake up." I blinked my tired eyes "Yes Gramps what is it."

"Lottie I would like you to meet your mentor. Lottie this is Smoker," gramps said he pointed to a man behind him. He was very tall and well built, he had short slicked back white-green hair and had a cigar in his mouth.

"Hello Smoker it is a pleasure to meet you," I said. "Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted. It is my time to leave anyway. Lottie you will be rooming with Smoker so behave yourself, don't do anything your brothers would do, and I love you," Gramps said leaving me with smoker.

I turned to Smoker and smiled a little "So you are my new babysitter," I said. He rolled his eyes at me "Kid if you are going to be around me you need to know three basic rules. One don't say any thing stupid or obvious. Two don't touch my cigars and rule three don't complain about the smoke," Smoker said.

In the first week I broke all of the rules he gave me and he kept on adding more. But soon we got along great; we would train together, eat together, and he would protect me from the other marines. After being together for a year he gave me my fedora hat as a thank you for saving his life, I have worn it every day since. But that is a story for another day.

I could never think about betraying him, but why do I keep thinking about Luffy and that stupid promise that I made him all those years ago. "Lottie," I was brought out of my daze by Smoker. "What was that," I asked. "I said it is about time that you come out of what ever this funk is since you have last seen your brother it has gotten even worse when you heard he saved Alabasta this morning ," Smoker said.

"I'm sorry this is just all confusing. Every person that I go to, to ask about my brother they say that he is a hero, a true wonder. He is doing so much good as a pirate so much more than I am and that is the main reason I became a marine! And I just keep on thinking about a stupid promise I made him when we were kids, every waking moment I spend thinking about him now: what it would be like to be with him again, is he still anything like he was when we were kids, and why we went separate paths. And why the hell did I change my name. I'm confused Smoker-kun I have no idea what I am doing with my life!" I ranted my head was in a fog.

Smoker let out a sigh, "Lottie, I have always told you that you were never meant to be a marine you would have made a better pirate. Though you became a damn good marine, I could always tell your heart yearned for the more adventuress life. You were never made to follow a strict life style you were as free as a bird. Though we would be on different sides I want you to be what you were always meant to be."

"Smoker-kun what are you talking about, I could never betray you. I have so much as a marine, I am a corporal, I have a squad to lead, what about you and Tashigi-chan." I said.

"Don't worry about us kid. It is about time you lived your life to the fullest," Smoker pulled me into a hug which was odd for him. "You have done me proud kid. I'll never have an apprentice as good as you. I've spent the best years of my life with ya. Now I am going to chase you till you die. You have till I wake up to pack your bag, do something to make a name for yourself as a pirate, and leave for your brothers ship." Smoker let go of me and went to his room locking the door behind him.

Tears were falling down my face as I sobbed. I wiped my eyes and ran to my room. I pulled out a small duffle bag and stuffed all of the money I have ever made into it, which was a lot. Then I grabbed another large duffle bag and stuffed all that was important to me in it, then all of the wanted posters I collected, and clothes. I snapped my jutte on my back, threw both bags over my shoulder, and grabbed my surf board.

I ran off of the deck of the ship and jumped with my surf board under me. I created a stream of water that I surfed down. 'now what to do to make people remember me as a pirate' I tought. I pulled out a can of spray paint and saw a large wooden wall on shore. I surfed over to shore and pained on the sign "beware of Monkey D. Lottie. THE TRAITOR!" I surfed back to the sea and began my plan under the cover of night fall.

Smoker POV

I was awaken by shaking, yelling and canon fire. I ran out of my cabin to see Lottie attacking the twenty marine ships that was docked here. Eighteen of them were already destroyed and she sent a giant tidal wave towards the last two one of which I am on. Great the world government will love this the ship to my side that was firing cannons was demolished and the one I am on was greatly damaged when she surfed off at a great speed on flat water.

Well when I told her to make a name for herself I didn't mean flashily make her one of the top on the governments hit list. "TRAITOR I WILL CATCH YOU," I yelled for good measure. The start of your pirate journey begins now.

Luffy POV

My crew was making our way for another adventure with our newest member Robin. I'm so excited I am on my way to becoming king of the pirates.

"Luffy don't you think it is strange that there are no marines chasing after us," Nami said. "I know it is so cool isn't it," I said with a wide grin plastered over my face. "You idiot," Nami yelled as the hit me over the head. I then heard a faint shout. "Did you hear that," I asked.

"Hear what? The sound of your empty head rattle," Sanji said. "…..luffy.." I heard the distant calling again. "I can hear it now," Nami said. Soon enough every one was on deck listening to the calling. I soon spotted what looked like a person riding a wave. "Luffy!" I took a closer look at the person and my hair stood on end.

"Oh shit! It's Lottie! Quick raise the ancher, man the sails everyone run, she'll kill us all!" I yelled running around the deck. Everyone looked at me like I have gone insane.

"LUFFY!" Lottie yelled again and launched herself into the air with the water towards me. I gulped, "oh crap I'm going to die."

LOTTIE POV

I tackled my brother to the ground with a big hug. "Luffy I missed you so much," I said with a big smile. "LOTTE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," Luffy yelled right in my ear.

Bong! "What do you think you are doing dumb ass. Are you trying to make me go deaf you don't just yell in someone's ear like that…" I ranted continuously shacking and hitting my brother. "Excuse me; but, what are you doing here and would you mind getting off of our idiot captain," a girl with orange hair said.

I quickly got off of my brother and bowed low to the crew gathered watching us. "I am very sorry for my foolish actions please for give me." The crews jaws dropped at my sudden turn around of emotions.

"What are you doing here Lottie I thought you were a marine," Luffy said with swollen lips, he was a poor site indeed when I was finished with him. "Well I was hoping that the offer to join you was still on the table. I just..um..resigned from the marines today."

"Of course it is Lottie, you are my twin after all," Luffy said. I smiled and hugged him again but much gentler this time. "Hey hold up Luffy you have a sister, a twin sister," the orange haired girl said. "Not only that but, she was a marine," a long nosed guy said. "How did you get all the way here without a boat," a guy with swirls for eye brows said.

"Luffy you mean to tell me you haven't told your crew about me," I said. "Didn't think of it," Luffy said. "Gee thanks now I have a lot of explaining to do," I said.

I turned to the crew of six members and smiled. "My name is Monkey D. Lottie, it is a pleasure to meet you. Yes I used to be a marine but I decided the life of adventure is for me… well till I fulfill my actual dream which don't ask what it is. And good question how I got here was because of my powers. I was born able to control water, so I can control waves and the movements of water," I explained. Everyone looked confused I sighed, "look I barely know the extent of my powers so the best explanation I could give to you is water does what I want it to do most of the time. Now since I don't know any of you why don't you all introduce yourselves to me," I said.

"My name is Nami, I am the navigator. You know you are a lot smarter than you brother over there," Nami pointed to Luffy who was picking his nose, now that is gross. "Thanks," I said to Nami with a smile.

I felt a tug on my jeans, "Hi I'm Chopper, the ships doctor and a reindeer," a the little reindeer said. "Well aren't you neat, you ate a zoan type devil fruit didn't you the Hito-Hito no mi if I am correct," I said. "Wow how did you know," little Chopper asked. "Well in my free time I have studied devil fruits." "Wow that is so cool."

"Roronoa Zoro," the man with green hair simply said. He looked like he was half asleep or lost threw the whole thing.

"Hello I am Nico Robin I just joined the crew as well," the tall woman said. "Well at least I won't be the only one learning the ropes of things," I said.

"I'm sorry but this is too freaky you look to much like Luffy," the man with curly eyebrows said. "Sanji that is extremely rude now apologies to her," Nami said. "Anything for you Nami-Swan!" Sanji sang out. "Stupid Ero-cook," Zorro said. "What was that marimo." the whole ship broke out into chaos of fighting, laughing, and ridiculousness. Oh great what have I gotten myself into this time.

Nashane-kun: well new chapter is up. I have decided to make this a Eustass Kid x Lottie x Trafalgar Law fan fiction.

Mattie-chan: The truth is Nashane fell in love at first sight with Kid and Law and now I can never get her to shut up about them. What do you see in them any way.

Nashane: Shut up Mattie. It is not my fault that I fall hard for the tall, dark and handsome Law, with his sexy voice, cool nature, he is calm, and a doctor. And I have a huge thing for red heads (mainly Eustass Kid and Renji Abari), plus Kid has them muscles that I go crazy over, he is also very tall, six foot nine inches. And he is super strong. Drool.

Mattie: There you go fangirling again. Really can't we talk about something other than your 'Man-candies' and talk about something more important like meat.

Nashane: fainted from nose bleed thinking about Kid and Law.

Mattie: seriously Shanie have some pride, get your mind out of the gutter… Oh wait you were born in the gutter. Well don't forget to review my sisters 'Baby' as she calls it. And get ready for a skip to Sabody arc and my sisters favorite characters. Oh yeah and I LOVE YOU MEAT!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter of Adventures with my Twin has arrived. This is now officially becoming a Eustass Kid x Monkey D. Lottie x Trafalgar Law. I'm so excited I love Kid and Law! So be ready.

Chapter 4

I joined my brother Luffy's crew for adventure and boy did I get my wish. We've been to a sky island where a freak who was a self-proclaimed 'god' kidnapped me to make me his bride. We cot stuck at marine base G8 where I should have gotten best actress award for acting like I have multiple personality disorder to get info, they really believed that I had separate pirate and marine personalities. Then Luffy nearly lost me in a davy-beck battle to another freak named foxy. We went to water seven to fix the Merry and we met a Speedo wearing cyborge. We lost two crew members but then got them back while we fought the world government. Then Franky joined our crew and he built us a new ship, the Thousand Sunny, since the Merry was done for. That was one of the most emotional days of my life. We got to thriller bark, where an invisible man felt me up; I helped my brother beat one of the seven war lords. I also learned I really hate zombies. Then we got Brook a perverted singing skeleton.

Life is good being my brother's Co-captain until I saw my wanted posters. 'Goddess of the seas Monkey D. Lottie' is on half of them or 'Monkey D. Lottie the Marine Traitor' on the other few. Wanted only alive for 310,000,000 beri. And my picture is of my smiling flirtatiously to the camera wearing a black hoodie with my straw trebly on my head. Man when I saw Gramps he was so disappointed in me, but I have never been happier than with my brother and his crew. In many ways the crew has became my family.

Nami is like a sister to me. She has been teaching me how to flirt with guys, how to pick pocket some one, how to haggle down prices, and so much more. Robin is also like the sister I have never had. She teaches me history and how to gather info. We all share a room, when Luffy doesn't drag me off to stay with him. We will bath together, unless my idiot Luffy makes me bath with him like when we were kids. We gossip until Luffy barges into the room screaming nonsense. The girls even give me dating advice, even though I have never had a boyfriend before.

The boys on the ship have all become like my brothers. Chopper, who is like a little brother, teaches me about medicine and I have even become like his nurse. Usopp likes to tell me lies-I mean stories to make me laugh, he will show off his newest inventions, and when there is danger hide behind me. Zorro and I spar together; I try to keep him from getting lost on the Sunny by posting simple signs everywhere but some how he still gets lost. I help Franky build things, I mainly hand him tools he needs, but he loves giving me surf board upgrades though truth be told I really don't need my board unless I have someone traveling with me. Sanji is even like a brother, he doesn't treat me like he does Nami and Robin but that's okay. Sanji likes to teach me how to cook, I have become good at it to, he tells me all the time that any man will lucky to have me as a wife since I have a natural motherly or house wife nature. Brook likes to teach me how to play instruments since I love music. He will play violin or piano while I sing or dance. Since I look like I dance when I control water he says I am a natural. Though I nearly kill him every time he asks to see my panties or when he raids the girls' underwear drawers.

Luffy and I are close as we were before we decided to become a marine or a pirate. We picked up from when we were kids. Hence why we sometimes share a bed or a bath. Luffy is still an innocent child some times, a dumb innocent child. The crew said I even keep Luffy out of some trouble though I really can't tell.

Now we are headed to Saboady archipelago with Hachi, Keimi, and pappug. I could already see the archipelago that I heard so much about when I was a marine. I pulled my colorful sling bag that was covered with skulls across my body and left my hat on the ship. "Hey Hachi, grove 24 is famous for its restaurants and bars right," I asked. "Yes it is Lottie-san. What are you doing," Hachi asked. "I'm taking a brother break. Can you watch Luffy for a few hours please?" "Yeah sure I can," Hachi said. "Great. Here is a transponder snail if you need me. It already knows my number for my personal private snail. Call me incase of an emergency or incase if Luffy does something stupid. Okay have fun bye," I said then quickly jumped off of the ship onto a small wave I created and raced off before he could change his mind.

I was going to greatly enjoy a few Luffy free hours for once. I slowed my incredible speed to enjoy my day. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. I made sure that my messy shoulder length (longer version of Luffy hair) black hair was presentable. I situated my small c-cup boobs to make them look bigger in my skin tight royal blue tank top to make me look more feminine and less like Luffy. Today I was wearing my skin tight tank top, long black skinny jeans and my usual black military steel toed combat boots. I really didn't want to look too much like Luffy or my boyish wanted poster today. I got a feeling something interesting was going to happen.

I soon reached grove 24 and jumped off of my wave. I walked into the town looking around at the many sales stands, helping old ladies with their things, and played with a few kids till I got to the restaurant I wanted. In the front it was a five star restaurant and in the back it was a secret seedy bar. Just my type of place to get info for the crew and pick pocket some loser drunks like how Nami and Robin taught me.

It looked like a few pirate crews was already here but I didn't recognize them. I took a seat at the bar beside the wall. I noticed on the wall was my goddess wanted poster, great I sat in front of it so nobody could see it, maybe nobody would recognize me.

"What can I get for you today ma'am," the bartender asked me.

"Start me off with five shots of tequila with limes, three shots of your strongest vodka, and a glass of red wine," I said with a friendly smile. "Isn't that an awful lot for a young lady like you," the bartender asked. "Not really I'm used to drinking a lot more," he nodded his head and went to fix my drinks. When I joined the crew Luffy made me quit smoking which left me with a strong craving of alcohol, and I could drink a lot.

The bartender brought me my drinks "Please ma'am is careful today there are a lot of really strong pirates here," he warned. "Don't worry about me I am more than capable of taking care of myself," I said. He nodded his head and left me alone. I squeezed lime juice into my tequila, and then drank each shot in record time throwing my head back each time.

"Hello there gorgeous," a man with long arms and piano like teeth sat beside me and said. "Yeah…Hi" I said annoyance clear in my voice. "I'm Apoo 'the sea roar' captain of the on air pirates…""and I'm not interested." he ground his piano like teeth "Oh really I have a bounty of 198 million beri," I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "well that is cute, I have a bounty too." "oh really how much," he said he was clearly annoyed that I wasn't interested in him. I quickly finished my vodka and leaned back in my stool the show him my wanted poster.

He looked at me in shock "Are you kidding me! You're Monkey D. Lottie the goddess of the seas, worth 310 million." I nodded my head "Now get lost." he went back to his table disappointedly drinking with his crew. I turned around with my wine and started to sip it as I looked around.

I then noticed a large red haired man smirking at me. He took a drink of his rum, got up out of his seat leaving his crew and walked to me. As he came my way I couldn't help but admire all of his shirtless glory and all of those muscles. I quickly turned around with a deep burgundy blush across my cheeks, damn he had a better body than smoker-kun.

"Monkey D. Lottie bounty of 310 million traitor of the marines and joined Monkey D. Luffy's crew. They say you are strong," he said smirking. His rough voice sent shivers down my spin with every word he said. I put my wine glass down and turned back around to face him. "Well surprisingly a few people read my wanted poster," I said. I looked into his eyes to be captured by his golden gaze. "I'm wondering if you are as strong as they say you are," he said reaching for his knife.

"Well you can forget finding out. I don't start useless fights," I said, he glared at me. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. His face set in a deep frown "you really don't know who I am." "sorry haven't collected wanted posters in a while and my crew could care less about other pirates," I said.

"I am Eustass Kid, I have a bounty of 315 million," he said. Wow his bounty is even higher than mine. "Your captain, is he as crazy as they say he is," Kid asked. "well he isn't exactly crazy he is just a dumb-ass."

Kid burst our laughing, "well I just have to see for myself but it is a sham you don't fight because your captain might miss you," he said pulling his knife out about to strike me. I quickly drew the water from the bartenders sink in a stream and wrapped it around is wrist stopping his movement and preventing him from stabbing me.

"I didn't say that I didn't fight, I just don't fight in pointless fights. Plus it is not really smart for a devil fruit user like you to pick a fight with me, Eustass-kun." I said releasing the water from him flowing it back into the sink. The whole bar was tense. "How did you know that I was a devil fruit user user," he said with a sadistic grin that made my heart speed up. "To me when someone eats a devil fruit they give off a glow or a light. With you it shines brightly so that means you are powerful but your powers haven't really been awaken to their full potential." he looked at me curiously than gave me a devilish smile.

"if you excuse me I believe that I have stayed away from my crew to long. They are probably causing trouble by now without me babysitting them. It has been nice meeting you Eustass-kun." my hand went to my pocket to pull out the money to pay for my drinks but Kid's hand clamed on the bar behind me, trapping me between him, the wall and the bar. I could feel the warmth radiate from his chest to my body in the little distance there was between us. I then noticed he had to have been about 6 foot 9 inches tall towering over my 5 foot 1 inch frame. "Well Ex-marine Lottie, I hope we meet again. You have kept me entertained so this one is on me," he moved his hand and I saw he left money to pay for my drinks.

"Thank you Eustass-kun. I'm sure we'll meet again," I grabbed my sling bag and walked past Kid out of the bar.

An hour later heard about the 12 supernova rookies and got their wanted posters and of course Luffy, Zorro, and I was some of them. I blushed when is saw Kid's face on one of the posters reminding me what transpired between us. I heard an explosion from the bar I was just in. I could tell it wasn't one of my idiots explosions so I was safe for a few more hours.

I went to a near by park and sat on a bench to study my new wanted posters. The two people who caught my attention the most were of course Eustass 'captain' Kid and the surgeon of death Trafalgar Law. This Law guy is really cute but I could tell by his eyes that he has had a terrible past.

Soon the high pitch scream of my snail phone went off. "What did the idiot do this time," I answered. Hachi soon told me about what happened to Keimi that we had to find her. I hung up and went the closest noble looking person there was and asked in marine code where was the biggest 'business office'. He told me to go to the one ran by Disco in grove one.

I ran to the water and surfed to grove one at break neck speeds. When I got to the grove I hoped off of my wave and ran to the human shop. I saw a man standing guard I didn't take much flirting to get my information on Keimi but it made me sick. I went inside and was disgusted by all of the nobles and their slave talk. I saw in some of the seats was a man I recognized from the wanted posters, Trafalgar Law. He noticed me too, he smirked at me and gestured for me to come to him.

I blushed and went down the steps. "I finally get to meet the goddess Lottie," he said. I shivered at his beautiful voice. "Please don't call me a goddess. I don't even know why they call me that on my posters, I'm just a normal woman." "A woman with a power they didn't get from a devil fruit," he said, "Sit down, I won't bite… unless you want me to." I blushed really hard which made him smile even more. I sat down beside him like he wanted me to and he draped his arm on the back of the seat behind me.

"So Lottie-ya why are you here," he asked. "Rescue mission. Sadly one of my friends is being sold here today," I said. "Really, how do you plan on getting them back." "I have my ways," I smiled at him. He tilted his head back to his crew. This is my crew Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin." I turned around to the two men and bear in jump suits, "Nice to meet you."

"Lottie-ya why don't you tell me a bit about yourself," Law said. "Only if you tell me what is haunting you about you past Trafalgar-kun," His cheshire smile dropped into a frown when I asked that. I sighed, "Sorry, I just noticed something troubling has happened to you by your eyes. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Monkey D. Lottie. My favorite color is red, I love to learn new things, like to dance, I collect wanted posters, I'm allergic to strawberries, I don't like to eat a lot of meats, and I love adventure," I said with a gentile smile.

"I'm Trafalgar Law. I like Yellow, I'm a doctor, I like hearts, and I don't like bread," Law said smiling again. "It is nice to meet you Trafalgar-kun," I extended my hand to him. "Just call me Law," he said taking my smaller hand into his for a shake. His hands was large and he had long fingers just as a surgeons should be. His hands was also cold but as they say cold hands means large hearts. "I like your tattoo's," I said. I have more if you want to come back to my ship to see them later," he teased. I blushed again, "N-N-No th-that is fine," I stuttered. Law chuckled. "Glad to know you get off on teasing people," I muttered. "hm…What was that." His smirk grew wider. "N-nothing" I stuttered again.

I saw Law turn around and smirk. I then saw Kid and his crew in the back. With the hand Law had around my back he flipped kid off. I then noticed some of the crew come in. Thank you Nami for saving me from embarrassment.

"I g-got to go Law-kun. I-I'll see you later, maybe," I stuttered again cursing myself. I started to walk to the back where my crew was passing Kid and his crew. When he saw me going up the steps he smiled at me, and sadly I blushed. Damn it what is up with me blushing so much today.

I came to the crew and Nami spotted me right away. "Lottie, Good we just made a plan to get Keimi back," Nami said. "Oh really what is it," I asked. "We are going to buy her back."

I let out a deep sigh, "I don't think that will work. You see those celestial dragons down there. Once they hear the word mermaid they will out bid us," I said. "well we at least have to try," Nami said. "How about we use my plan," I said. " And what would that be Lottie," Sanji asked. "When Keimi comes on stage I will quickly grab her, unlock the collar, and we make a speedy get away."

"Are you Crazy what if you set the collar off trying to unlock it. Though it is a super idea it is to risky," Franky said. "And plus do you think they'll stay where they are while you rescue Keimi, Really at points I think you are getting signals from Luffy's reckless brain," Nami said. I Sighed knowing they were right.

Soon the auction started and everyone was on edge. I pulled out my large water skin from my bag and clipped it onto my belt loop. There is no way I was going to let Keimi be a slave. As I predicted the celestial dragon st. charlos did bid a ridiculous amount. I pulled the cap off of my water skin and was about to race to the stage when Luffy crashed threw the ceiling.

Luffy ran to the stage with Hachi trying to hold him back. I quickly chased after them. Hachi's four other arms popped out of his jacket but I didn't notice I was too busy chasseing an idiot.

'BANG' a gunshot was fired Luffy and I turned around to see Hachi falling down the stairs. I looked up the stairs to see the celestial dragon dancing around. It pissed me off, all a saw was red. I could feel the water flowing out of my water skin and angrily swirling around me. I marched up the stairs with my brother right beside me. Luffy dogde bullets while my water deflected them.

Luffy ant I both quickly came up the celestial dragon st. charlos. 'BAM' both of our fists connected with his ugly face sending him flying into a wall. The red cleared from my vision, and I realized what just happened. We just punched a celestial dragon and now an admiral was coming after up. Oh fucking shit, what did I just do.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Nashane: Well yet another chapter done In recode time. I love this one because it has my Kid and Law. Mattie isn't here to say anything but what I think he would say is "I'm so bored of the Romance sis" or some shit like that. I have been reading some Kid x Nami fan fiction recently and I think you should read this one. Possession by Kagehime3, I loved it she is a genius and her other fan fiction Bloodstains a Law x Nami is awesome to. You guys need to read it. Well I'll see you guys next time and don't forget to REVIEW.


End file.
